


In the Deep Dark Night

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and the Boys [21]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/F Sex, Multi, Smut, Ten Years Later, epilogue i guess, established poly relationship, i mean depending on your point of view, old people sex, sleeping sex, sorry i just missed them a bit, they aren't that old but the 20yo fans might be grossed out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: Ten years afterMine, Arthur comes home late and goes to bed.





	In the Deep Dark Night

It was late when Arthur Maxson, former Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel and current doctor to the community of Maud’s Harbour, let himself into the front door of the house he shared with his wife, Cynthia and his husband, Danse.

The house was quiet as he made his way to the kitchen, grabbing an apple off the counter and eating it quickly. He was too tired to eat a proper meal, although he was sure there was something set aside for him in the fridge. It would still be there tomorrow.

Tossing the core into the bin, he made his way to the bathroom and showered, washing off the feel of sweat and gore that seemed to cling to him when he finished working in the clinic. It had been a long day; one of the MacDougal children had fallen out of a tree, and it had taken Arthur several hours to set the broken leg.

He stepped out of the bathroom, refreshed but sleepy, and slipped quietly into the bedroom. The bed wasn’t quite as big as the one they had shared on Spectacle Island a decade earlier, but it was more than sufficient for the three of them. 

Danse was home, Arthur noted. He was laying on his side, softly snoring. He had a fishing boat, and worked according to the tides. It was fishing season, so Danse was either working or sleeping, it seemed. _Not unlike myself,_ Arthur thought as he dropped his towel on the chair.

Cynthia was curled up behind Danse, her hand resting on his waist. There was plenty of room for Arthur to slip in next to her, creeping into the blanket and mirroring her position, sliding his hand up her hip to her waist and burying his nose in her hair. It smelled good, like chamomile and honey, and although it was dark, he could see her in his mind’s eye, the few strands of silver glinting in her black hair, the faint lines that had developed around her eyes over the years.

Out of all of them, Arthur had aged the most, despite being the youngest. At thirty-three, he had more grey than either Cynthia, who was forty, or Danse, who claimed to be forty-five, although he didn’t know for sure. Danse was a synth, and they had worried for a time that he would age differently or not at all. But although his hair was mostly black as ever, his beard had a distinct salt-and-pepper look that made Arthur hard, even after all these years.

Arthur closed his eyes and inhaled, breathing in Cyn’s smell and sliding even closer, his cock waking up despite his exhaustion. Cyn murmured slightly in her sleep, her soft, throaty voice sending more blood to his dick, and he pressed even more tightly against her. 

Arthur slid his hand back down to her hip, tracing his fingers around the edge of her panties and then around to her backside, cupping her ass and slipping a fingertip under the edge. She murmured again, moving slightly and pressing her ass to his dick.

He groaned softly, his cock, now fully awake, responding to her unconscious movements. He pushed her hair aside and pressed his mouth to the back of her neck, sliding his hand over her belly to her breast, thumbing her nipple briefly until it hardened, then back down again. He pushed his fingertips further inter her panties this time, skimming the fine curls between her legs as he continued kissing her neck.

Cyn may have been asleep when he started, but it was becoming clear she was waking up. She arched her back into his body and moved her leg slightly to encourage him to go lower, but he smiled, enjoying the feel of her body gradually waking up. 

He continued stroking her body as her quiet movements became more encouraging, until she turned her head and whispered his name. He claimed her mouth, and she grabbed his wrist and tried to pull his hand lower. Arthur resisted, smiling against her mouth at her frustration.

Cyn groaned, and Danse, still snoring next to them, snorted slightly and shifted. Arthur and Cyn froze, waiting, but after a moment, Danse settled back down and continued snoring.

“Don’t wake him, he’s had a long day,” Cynthia whispered. 

“Okay,” Arthur breathed into her ear, but he resumed stroking her body, and it wasn’t long before Cyn resumed rubbing her ass against his cock, which was, by this point, aching with need to be inside her.

He finally gave in, running his hand around and slipping between her legs from behind. She pushed her thigh forward, easing his access, and his fingers found her folds, slick and ready. He removed his fingers and licked them, the taste of her exploding in his mind. He wanted to throw her on her back and eat her pussy until she screamed, but he resisted, returning his fingers to her cunt and finding the nub of her clit, circling it with her fingertips.

Cyn’s breathing grew heavy, the sound creating a symphony with Danse’s sleeping sounds that filled the room and Arthur’s mind. It felt forbidden, fingering his wife while Danse slept next to them, creating a sense of danger that made his heart pound and his dick throb. Cyn trembled in his hands and he pushed a finger into her, making her moan again.

He pulled his other arm out from underneath himself and wrapped it around her, covering her mouth with his hand and whispering “shh” into her ear. She nipped his finger in response, so he pushed a second finger into her as hard as he could. Danse snored.

He withdrew his fingers, sliding around to the front and circling her clit. He could feel her barely contained arousal. Her whole body seemed to hum in his arms. She whimpered and he shushed her again, shoving his fingers back into her at the same time, holding them there as she finally came apart, her pussy pulsing in his hand, her thighs clamped together and holding him in place. She was breathing heavily, still whimpering, until she finally stilled and he removed his hand from her mouth. Next to them, Danse continued sleeping. 

Cynthia, now more relaxed, shifted, rolling onto her back and turning to Arthur, kissing him gently on the mouth. Her hand made its way down his abdomen to his cock, and he bit his lip, trying not to groan as her warm fingers wrapped around him. She stroked him gently, and it was his turn to try and maintain control to try not to wake Danse as she worked on him. Her tongue was in his mouth, one hand on his cock and one roaming his body. She flicked his nipple and cupped his ass, skimming one fingertip gently down his crack. 

It wasn’t long before he’d had enough. He brushed her hands aside and pushed her onto her back, removing her panties before rolling on top of her slowly in an attempt to not rock the bed too much. Her fingers found their way between them and she guided him inside her, lifting her knees up by his ribs.

He slid into her easily and began rocking carefully, ever cognizant of the man still asleep next to them. Her pussy was slick and inviting and his mouth found hers in the dark as he thrust slowly. 

Her hips rocked against him and her thighs tightened. He shifted a little, moving his mouth to her neck and sucking, her scent filling his head. Her arms came around his neck and he heard her breathing in his ear, “Shh, quiet. Arthur…” 

He could almost feel Danse next to them, the awareness, the sense of danger flavouring everything as he sank into Cyn one more time, and the feel of her surrounding him finally became too much. Cyn’s hand covered his mouth in the dark just in time as he came with a low moan, pressing into her, trying to _meld_ with her, until finally his body stilled.

Eventually, he reluctantly rolled from her body, a wave of exhaustion coming over him like a wave. He rolled to his side, groping around for the towel he had left there earlier. He nudged Cyn, and they each used one end to clean up before Arthur dropped it on the floor. He’d pick it up in the morning.

They shuffled around a little, Cyn pressing her ass into Danse and curling into Arthur’s arms. Danse snorted again and rolled over, wrapping his arm around Cyn and muttering in his sleep. Arthur’s fingers found his in the dark. Danse’s hand squeezed his slightly, and Arthur heard his sleepy voice mutter, “Hm. Arthur, glad you’re home.”

Arthur smiled to himself, but before he could reply, he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's old lol but guess what I don't care.
> 
> Thanks to Syrenpan for beta reading this for me. *Smooch*


End file.
